


蜜桃成熟时

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

0.

“她不是我姐姐……”

“什么？”

1.

借着谈生意的名义，朴灿烈有一周多没回家了。岳父打电话来嘘寒问暖，七七八八的聊了好一会儿才挂。这通电话明面上是关心，但实际是敲打朴灿烈别只顾着生意而忽略了家庭，忽略了这个家的女主人。

朴灿烈无声地冷笑了一下——真正忽略这个家的是女主人自己啊岳父大人，您的女儿结了婚都收不住心，天天跟外面的小白脸胡混，您不知道吗？

可他面上装得滴水不漏，在电话里用谦卑且恭敬地态度做了自我批评，而后告诉岳父他这周末就回去。

那就好，你明白就好。岳父软了口吻，又说，兴儿周末也要回来，我们一家人聚在一起好好吃顿饭。

听见那个名字时，朴灿烈的脑袋空白了一两秒，然后在第三秒整理好情绪应对岳父接下来的叮咛。但他挂了电话之后便再也绷不住，烦闷情绪犹如溃堤，眼角眉梢都被感染得阴鸷。

叮——

未收录进联系人的号码发来一条短信，非常简单的内容：我周末回去，你回来吗？

朴灿烈抽出根烟叼在嘴里，眼睛盯着盘旋向上的烟雾发愣，等烟抽完了才解锁手机，才回复片刻前的来信。

【回的。】

【嗯。】

就一个“嗯”字？就没有别的要说得吗？拿一个语气词回复是在敷衍吗？

朴灿烈更烦了，随即意识到自己是不是太较真。那个人向来不都是这样，哪怕是对家里人都保持着一定距离。

像开在天山上的雪莲，清清冷冷，没有波澜地看着每一个试图采摘的人冻死在半路，

朴灿烈叹了口气，将手机丢到一旁便起身去浴室洗漱。待他洗完澡出来，手机屏幕上多了两条未读消息。

【她说这周末要去见闺蜜。】

【你会来接我吗？】

两条短信看似不相干，但只有朴灿烈清楚对方真正要表达的意思。

——你妻子一整个周末都不在家，没有人干扰我们了。

——我想你了。

轻易地，充斥朴灿烈全身的躁郁烦闷就这样轻易地消失了。因为两条短信。他浑然忘了短短片刻前当岳父提起那个名字时，自己下意识一阵慌张。

去的，先去接你。朴灿烈回复道。然后把手机调至震动便倒头大睡。很安稳的一觉，虽然做梦了，却是令人眷恋并且沉醉无比的春梦。

有关那个人的春梦。

2.

很老套的开始，真的，无比老套。

如果要追溯根源的根源，朴灿烈想，恐怕要追溯到自己结婚之前。

家里条件并不好，他幼时丧父，是母亲一手将他拉扯大，他靠着奖学金和打工读完了大学，毕业后经历几轮厮杀才得以面试成功。而真实的成年人世界是残酷且冷漠的，他小心翼翼活着，用尽谦卑恭敬的态度，甚至用了不少卑鄙手段，一点一点爬到中层管理职位，然后跳槽，然后爬得更高。

但还是不够，要想彻底抹消身份上的低微就得豁出所有。他使了点小手腕让顶头上司跳进陷阱，逼着上司当着整个部门的面给了他一拳，恰好会长千金路过看见了这一幕闹剧。

接下来的事就可以按计划走了。先利用可怜的出身和优秀的工作能力获得大小姐的注意，然后投其所好，一步一步将大小姐吃得死死的。

会长原本不同意两个人交往，奈何大小姐铁了心要跟朴灿烈，无奈之下，会长提出要朴灿烈入赘的要求，并且在话里话外警告他要乖乖听话，否则就是扫地出门的下场。

就这样，穷小子打拼多年后翻身成了集团的入赘女婿。在三十六岁这一年，一步登天。

举办婚礼前，两家人进行了简单的见面。朴灿烈也终于见到只活在传闻里的小少爷。

“兴儿，”岳父招了招手，不远处的男孩子应声而来，“他以后就是你的姐夫，朴灿烈。”

男孩子飞快看了他一眼，怯生生说：“姐夫好。”

朴灿烈倒是很大方地伸出手，脸上挂着礼貌亲切的笑容，“你好，兴儿。”

至此，再无对话。男孩子始终低头吃饭，除非别人主动，否则绝不多说一句。朴灿烈想，果然和传闻一样——天山上的小雪莲，远观可，亵玩不可，甚至连多余眼神都不给你一个。跟亲姐姐张扬明媚的性子截然相反。

基因这东西还真是有意思。

随着婚后同这位小舅子相处的时间曾多，朴灿烈更加确信传闻可靠。小舅子读得是寄宿制高中，一月回家一次，回家后谁都不理，除了吃饭，根本不出房门一步。偶尔再碰上朴灿烈出差，更是两个月甚至三个月都见不到一回。

其实朴灿烈并不在乎这些，他要的不过是名与利，而且岳父说了，只要他乖乖听话，集团的接班人非他莫属。小舅子不理他就不理吧，无所谓，不在乎。

却没想到打脸来得很快。

3.

前阵子，朴灿烈忙于工作而忽视了休息，换季那几天生病了，他随便吃了药打发，结果越来越严重，不得不待家里养病。半夜，他又发起低烧，脑子晕晕乎乎的，喊了半天妻子的名字都没人应声。无奈，他只好自己强撑着下床找药。

生病造成的四肢发软害朴灿烈脚下打晃，下楼时差点儿摔倒。好在一双手及时抓住他的衣服。回身去看，看见一双熟悉的眼睛。怨恨与恼火将将爆发。

“玩够了？想起回来了？”朴灿烈忍着火揶揄。

“姐夫，我是——”

“姐夫？”他打断对方，“我他妈是你老公！”说罢，近乎野蛮地将人拉回卧室，接着扔去床上，再扑上去压制住对方双腕。

“姐、姐夫，我是兴儿……”

怯生生的腔调拐着弯儿钻进朴灿烈耳朵。他虚着眼睛打量身下人相貌。

不是妻子吗？熟悉的眼睛，熟悉的鼻子嘴巴面部轮廓，就连颊边小酒窝都长在同一个位置。

“姐夫，我真的是——”

“闭嘴！”朴灿烈低吼道，“有意思吗？我病着你还搞这种无聊情趣！”

“姐夫——”

“姐夫什么姐夫！我是你老公！”

朴灿烈烦了，操着低音炮开始发脾气，桃花眼眯了眯，蓦地，拿膝盖粗暴分开身下人一双腿，自己整个人挤进去，蹭了蹭对方两腿间的隐秘处。

“玩儿情趣是吧？好啊，我陪你！”

身下人被他吓着了，呆愣住，巴掌大的脸都泛起苍白。幼兽一般惹人怜惜。也惹人性欲大作。

不知道怎么，朴灿烈心里涌起委屈——结婚一年了，他察觉出妻子对他只是一时新鲜，再加上父亲的不同意逼出了逆反心理，这才有了这桩婚姻。但新鲜劲儿迟早会过去，过去之后，大小姐继续在外面乱搞，不顾家，更不顾家里的生意，无论什么都甩给他这个入赘的女婿，自己四处玩乐，平日连个鬼影都见不到。今天之前，约莫有半个月没见过妻子了。一周前两人打过一通电话，妻子只是嘴上关心几句，说要回来但始终不见回来。

朴灿烈摸着身下人的脸蛋，入手触感有些凉，但好柔软，小奶糕似的，害他胯下立刻有了反应。许久没有与妻子亲热，他憋得难受，想都没想就咬住对方嘴唇发了疯一般舔舐啃咬。

“别……姐夫……我是兴儿……”

“闭嘴——”朴灿烈狠狠咬了一口饱满嘴唇，“再假装你弟弟我就干死你。”

他说着，一把扯开身下人的衣服，手掌重重抚着胸口。他手劲儿大，生生把软白皮肉揉得通红，甚至捏着乳尖拉扯。身下人呜咽一声，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，哭得鼻尖都泛起浅红色。

“姐夫……”

“是是，我是你姐夫。”

朴灿烈敷衍道，张嘴含住已经挺立的乳尖吸吮起来。他床上技巧不错，属于器大活好那一型，这会儿只是嘬了几下，乳晕就开始肿胀通红，可怜兮兮立在眼跟前。他拿指尖拨了拨，又用指甲去掐乳孔，耳边的哭唧唧变了调，变成吚吚呜呜那种，还会拐弯，软绵绵的，勾得他老二快爆炸。

“今天怎么叫得这么好听？”他拍了拍身下人的脸蛋，“勾引我啊？”

“我没有……我真的不是姐姐……”

被压在身下的两条小细腿乱蹬着，语无伦次求男人放开他。可他哪里知道挣扎落在男人眼里成了情趣——乱伦的情趣，强迫戏码的情趣。

朴灿烈扯开嘴角冷笑，心想，既然你喜欢，老子就陪你。他把人翻过去按在床上，胡乱扒了裤子再把内裤塞进对方嘴里。

“唔——呜……”

尚未彻底成熟的身体哪里是一个三十七岁男人的对手，双腕被反拧于后腰处，双腿被迫分开，屁股翘起，腰肢塌陷，整个人被摆出标准的挨操姿势。

啪啪，男人两巴掌打在屁股上，声音清脆，两团饱满的屁股肉也晃了晃。朴灿烈看得鼻腔发热，俯身虚虚趴到后背上。

“老实点儿，不然肏烂你的骚穴。”

热烫呼吸喷在耳廓和脖颈，荤话也一字一句钻进耳朵，身下的小可怜吓得全身僵硬。只觉得后面一凉，臀缝被男人的指尖掰开，处子穴紧紧闭着，周围一圈干净粉嫩。

朴灿烈不禁感到奇怪——记忆中的隐秘部位有这样漂亮吗？

“怎么变得这么嫩？嗯？处女似的——”他说着，顶了一个指关节进去后穴，里面紧得不像话，“这么紧？抹药了吧，骚货。”

“呜……”

吧嗒吧嗒，眼泪浸湿了枕头。求饶的声音和动作从未停止，可男人完全被迷住了，一边用手指抠挖后穴做扩张，一边在瘦弱漂亮的肩胛骨上留下吻痕和牙印。

朴灿烈还生着病，发热让口水都变得滚烫，还有吐息，还有从未体会过的亲吻。那些东西侵略了每一根神经脉络，害意识逐渐迷离。

艺兴不知道自己是怎么了，当男人舔弄他的身体和脸蛋时，他轻而易举就被俘获，渐渐忘了现在应该逃走而非半闭着眼睛沉溺于亲吻。

“这才对，”朴灿烈操着低音炮夸奖，“乖点，不然会受伤——小，舅，子。”

艺兴怔愣住，分不清男人是继续演戏还是真的认出他是谁。他艰难地回过头试图去分辨，却被对方一把按住脑袋。

下一秒，硬热粗大的性器官破开了处子穴，一寸一寸地往里面挤。

艺兴疼得脸都白了，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉。被堵住的嘴巴无法呼救出声，只能发出幼兽般的呜咽。殊不知这种声音对男人来说就是春药，撩拨了欲望，害性器官又胀大一圈。

“妈的……怎么这么紧……”

朴灿烈疯了般挺腰送胯，鸡巴埋在紧窄小穴里快速抽送着，内里层层叠叠的嫩肉被强硬挤开，被迫承受男人愈加高涨的性欲。扩张并不算充分，处子穴被肏得流了血，男人却以为那是穴里的淫水，低低笑了一声。

“骚货就这么喜欢被强奸？里面都湿透了。”

“嗯……呜……”

明明是鼻腔发出的呜咽，却被朴灿烈误以为是认可，他兴奋到头皮都发麻，公狗腰疯狂晃动着，结实小腹一下下撞在屁股上，肉体拍打的清脆声音充斥整间卧室。

插进屁股里的肉棒又硬又热，尺寸也不小，处子哪里遭受过这种虐待，疼痛害神经都麻木，身前粉嫩嫩的阴茎始终没有勃起。而男人的气势透着十足十的生吞活剥，艺兴吓得要命，绷紧的肌肉放松不下来，尤其后穴，夹得朴灿烈“嘶”了一声。

啪啪，屁股上挨了两巴掌，朴灿烈发狠道：“放松！”

艺兴的脑袋已经成了一滩浆糊，根本接收不到命令，后穴甚至更紧了几分。

朴灿烈暗暗咒骂一声，随即揪起艺兴的发顶，贴着人耳朵说：“不放松是吧？行，那就肏松。”他说着，加快抽送速度，力气也越来越重，身下人被他撞得身形都不稳，从床这头爬到床那头。

艺兴一把细腰弓成了C字形，屁股上面印着两个小小的腰窝，朴灿烈抚弄着那处，生了薄茧的指腹害痒意在身体里苏醒，后穴有了放松迹象。

“对，就是这样……”朴灿烈仰起下巴叹息，“再放松点，让老公全进去……”

艺兴痛苦地闭上眼睛，缓缓摇了摇头。

朴灿烈并未注意到，他沉迷于紧致穴眼儿带来的快感，满心想着把那地方肏得松松垮垮，把精液全射进去，痛快地享受一次高潮。手伸到前面揉捏着小小的奶尖，又是拉扯又是紧紧按压，白净皮肉被他掐得青一块紫一块。

“宝贝的奶子怎么变小了？没关系，老公多肏你几回就大了。”

“呜……”

“哭什么？我他妈还觉得委屈呢——”啪一声脆响，一记深顶碰到了深处某一块，穴眼儿立刻收紧，内里嫩肉细细抽搐着。

不是疼，是得了趣味了。

“爽了？”

“……”

“等着，后面还有更爽的。”

朴灿烈放缓抽插节奏，来回变换着角度揉压穴眼儿深处。硬胀龟头几乎是贴着那地方重重擦过，艺兴连着打了好几个激灵，呜咽声也变了调，变成那种娇柔的猫叫声。

男人纳闷这声音不像妻子习惯发出的，却架不住吃着鸡巴的嫩穴给出的反应——那种未经人事才有的生涩，什么技巧都不懂，进去时能感觉到内里软肉的抗拒，必须强硬挤开才肯乖乖含住，而抽出来时穴眼儿又会下意识缩一下，像舍不得一般。

都好像即将成熟的蜜桃，尝起来仍然有些发涩，但已经变得多汁，但细品能品到将熟未熟才有的清甜。

幻想与实际大大撩拨了朴灿烈的神经，他狠狠往里顶了一下，听见一声拔高分贝的呜咽，穴眼儿里面似乎更湿了。他把人拖到床边，自己站在床下，一双手掰开屁股露出饱受蹂躏的小穴，打算慢慢品尝。

昏暗的灯光以及发烧的脑袋害他发觉不到长在两腿间的男性器官——他满眼都是小穴红肿可怜的模样，他的施虐欲被勾起，故意用指甲掐弄穴口嫩肉，还用两根拇指勾开，欣赏一般虚着眼睛看里面不断挤出一丝一丝夹在红色的汁水。

“什么药这么管用？嗯？真把自己搞成处女了？”

艺兴回头可怜兮兮地看着男人，与姐姐像极的侧脸彻底搞混了对方的分辨能力，口中的内裤被抽走，男人舔了口他的脸蛋，哑着嗓子说：“大小姐，强奸好玩吗？”

“我……不是姐姐……”

那一双泪眼朦胧的眸子望过来，朴灿烈有一瞬的怔愣。

奇怪，妻子从不用这种眼神看他的。妻子的眼睛里只有张扬明媚，像这样柔软的、无辜的目光自己从未见过。是做梦吗？可身下人的肌肤泛着热度，也能摸到对方脸上的潮湿。

朴灿烈搓了搓手指，再低头凑近去看。眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，还有酒窝，这不就是妻子吗？他被搞糊涂了，情绪也烦躁至极。

“我是兴儿。”

“……”

“姐夫，你、你放开我吧……很疼的……”

朴灿烈僵住，旋即把人翻过去，从头到脚仔仔细细看了好几遍，甚至摸了摸下面那团软肉好确定那不是假的。

艺兴因为他的动作打了个抖，哭唧唧吸了吸鼻子，“姐夫，我真的是兴儿……”

又是那种柔软无辜的目光，眼眶里蓄满眼泪，衬得一双眸子越发透亮，直教人看得心尖都发颤。

没错，这个人不是妻子。

4.

放学后的校门口渐渐变得热闹，陆续有学生走出来，商量着接下来是打游戏还是逛街买衣服。

朴灿烈坐在车里抽烟，时不时张望一眼人堆。很快，某个熟悉身影进入视野范围。

许久未见，男孩子还是和他印象中一样瘦弱白净，头发好像剪了，额发短了一些，露出两道浅眉。男孩子走在人堆里散发着可怜柔软无辜的味道，想让人狠狠欺负。

但朴灿烈清楚对方已经不同于往日——衣物遮盖下的身体沾满了他的气味，只要他碰，就会乖乖满足他的要求，只要他咬一口，就像多汁蜜桃那般在他唇齿间迸发甘甜汁水。

车门被打开，男孩子钻进副驾，红着脸喊了声姐夫。

朴灿烈淡淡应了一声，而后发动车子。却并不是往回家的方向开，而是拐上去情人旅馆的街道。

一路上，两个人谁都没说话，直到抵达旅馆的停车场，下车前，男孩子终于开口了。

“又来这种地方啊。”

朴灿烈觉得好笑，“难道你想回家？”

“嗯。”

“家里有人。”

“但家里的床舒服——”艺兴咬着拇指指尖，一脸无辜，“姐夫的床要软一些，味道也好闻，我能很快睡着。”

朴灿烈目光沉了几许，转而勾起嘴角轻笑，“是啊，你姐挑得床，睡起来当然舒服。”

“……”

“生气了？”

“没有。”

还嘴硬，嘴巴撅得都能挂酱油瓶了。

朴灿烈下了车又绕到副驾跟前，打开车门请小少爷下车，“下来吧，兴儿。”

明明被男人一声“兴儿”打动，但还是想再捉弄对方一会儿。

“不要，我要回家。”

朴灿烈倒也不气，左右看看，见没人注意他们便飞快亲了下男孩子的嘴角，一边抚弄柔软脸蛋，一边贴着耳朵说：“先在这儿，然后回家睡我的床。”

“那我姐怎么办？”

这小少爷，真是会拿捏他。

朴灿烈不禁将今时与往日做对比。想想初相识的艺兴还是天山小雪莲，如今已然灵活运用推拉术。真不知小少爷本就如此，还是……还是拜他所赐。

“她这周末去见闺蜜，你说她怎么办？”

“哦。”

艺兴搭着朴灿烈的手下了车，手腕转了一下，轻轻握住男人宽大的手掌。

“灿烈哥哥，”他回头，冲男人笑得甜甜，“快点啊。”

简单几语仿若咒文，钻进了耳朵，在脑袋里盘旋不去。

他再也无法克制，恨不能将蜜桃吃到渣都不剩。


	2. Chapter 2

5.

婚礼当天拍得合影挂在二楼起居室的墙上。照片里，朴灿烈和妻子站在最中央位置，妻子身旁是岳父岳母，自己身旁只有母亲一人，而小舅子站在照片最右侧位置。

朴灿烈清楚记得婚礼日期就在小舅子生日前一个月。十月七号，小舅子的生日，生日过后就步入十七周岁。最是少年蓬勃时。他印象中这个年龄段的孩子都是对世界充满了好奇心和探知欲，他自己也是。但艺兴不是。尤其婚礼当天，这位小舅子的冷淡接近了峰值。若仔细看，还能发现小舅子眉宇间的厌烦。

自己亲姐姐结婚了，怎么都不高兴呢？是在嫉妒他抢了姐姐吗？也不像。

“艺兴少爷，”摄影师从相机后面抬起头，“笑一下。”

朴灿烈拿余光去看艺兴，对方好像轻轻叹了口气，而后才扯开嘴角露出笑容。很僵硬，很假。不等成相，那笑容就消失了，那张脸恢复到冷淡，以至艺兴成了相片里最突兀的一个人。朴灿烈有时候看见相片就会想，艺兴和他们中间似乎隔着一条看不见的界线，没人愿意去那边，艺兴自己也不愿跨过来。

现在，他看着对他满目惊恐的小舅子，想起了那张照片。

抱歉的话一直在嘴边打转，却迟迟说不出口。情绪倒是平稳了，朴灿烈开始思考今晚过后该怎么办。如果艺兴把这件事告诉岳父岳母，别说自己还能不能在这个家待下去，岳父母不把他送进警察局他都要烧高香了。可不说也不代表这件事会轻易翻篇——小孩子的嘴巴没个准，谁知道哪天会不会说漏嘴。

朴灿烈思来想去都没找到最优的解决办法，他看向艺兴，试图从对方的情绪上找到突破口。或许是因为眼神不对，艺兴被吓得打了个抖，缩着手脚恨不能躲进墙里面一般。

朴灿烈做了个深呼吸，尽量让自己看起来温和并且充满歉意，“艺兴，刚才是我犯浑，我把你认成你姐姐，我错了，你要打要骂尽管来，我保证连吭都不吭一声。”他凑近了一些，再闭上眼低下头，一副等着挨教训的卑微模样。

可等了好久都等不来任何。朴灿烈稍稍睁开眼睛，看见艺兴垂着脑袋，刚才紧紧蜷缩的身体有放松迹象。

“艺兴——”

“药。”

“什么？”

“很疼……”

“啊？哦哦，对，药……你等等！”

朴灿烈慌忙找出药箱，翻了好一会儿翻出几管药膏，他也不知道该用哪个，便都递了过去。艺兴飞快地瞟了他一眼，胡乱抓起那些药膏就要走。可是股间撕裂般的疼害脚下站不稳，脚尖刚挨地人就摔倒了。朴灿烈要去扶，却被艺兴躲开，后者惊恐地看着他，也不顾疼，手脚并用地往前面爬。

朴灿烈那颗心莫名一阵紧缩，他沉吟几秒，还是走过去把艺兴扶起来。

“松开……”

艺兴的眼睛又红了，说话语气也带了恳求。朴灿烈心下不忍，直接把人打横抱起来。

“我发誓这是最后一次碰你，”顿了顿又说：“如果你想，我可以永远不出现在你面前——连影子都不让你看见。”

半晌沉默过后，艺兴轻轻地点了点头。朴灿烈松了口气，立刻抱着人离开“案发现场”。

当天晚上，他把床单、枕头罩什么的全都扔了，又在房间里喷了小半瓶古龙水以掩盖味道。可他仍彻夜无眠，睁眼闭眼都是艺兴柔软稚嫩的身子，自然还有两腿间的紧致蜜穴。

自己是变态吗……

6.

旅馆的遮光窗帘质量不错，几乎挡住了外面所有的光。屋内昏暗，唯独床头一盏小灯亮着。

双人床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，似乎是抗议床上两个人的动静太大。朴灿烈抬起头，他唇上还挂着一丝晶亮的口水，这根线的另一端挂在艺兴奶尖上。那地方被男人吸得红肿，乳晕周围还有几个牙印。而艺兴屁股里还插着朴灿烈那根精神矍铄的东西，粗大性器缓慢进出蜜穴，穴里的嫩肉被干得好软，抽插间发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

朴灿烈将目光下移几分，视奸着小蜜桃吃他鸡巴的穴眼儿。窄小部位被彻底撑开，会阴鼓鼓胀胀的，还泛着诱人的潮红颜色，小蜜桃形状可爱的阴茎也高高翘着，腺液从铃口溢出，将整根阴茎搞得湿答答。

真的好漂亮……朴灿烈不禁感叹，他温柔地抚弄那处，惹得小蜜桃发出嘶哑却甜美的呻吟。

“呜……别、别摸了……”

艺兴试图推开男人，却被对方握住手一一吻过指尖，男人的舌头把指尖卷进嘴里含吮，像口交一般吸得啧啧作响。

“兴儿喜欢这样？”

“没有……”

“骗人，下面一直在吸我。”

白净脸蛋又红了几分，看起来真就是个甜甜软软的水蜜桃。朴灿烈喜欢得紧，挺腰狠狠往蜜穴里撞了一下。

“啊啊——别顶……”

这口是心非的小家伙，两条腿都挂他腰上了，却还嘴硬。

“兴儿不乖，”朴灿烈戳了戳鼓胀会阴，“明明爽得要死了吧，怎么还说那种话？”

哭得水水的眼睛投来嗔怪眼神，饱满的嘴巴也微微嘟起。是打着生气名义的撒娇。会心一击。朴灿烈腿软鸡巴硬。

“你、你怎么又大了……”

小蜜桃坐起来，两手搡着朴灿烈，没想到男人就着这个姿势把他抱起来，下了床，走到沙发上坐下。

短短几步路，鸡巴在穴里乱顶，顶得小蜜桃吚吚呜呜直叫唤。

“嘘——”朴灿烈捂住艺兴的嘴巴，“叫那么大声，也不怕让人发现——嘶，你怎么咬我？！”

“活该。”

朴灿烈哭笑不得，“好好，我活该。”他说着，凑过去跟小蜜桃热吻，一边亲吻一边肏干蜜穴。这种姿势能让他进得很深，龟头次次戳到深处凸起，小蜜桃爽得脚趾尖都绷紧了，穴里淫水飞溅出来，害两人相连的下体又湿又黏。

朴灿烈揩了一把拿去给艺兴看，“骚货，水多的跟什么似的。”

话音没落就惹来小蜜桃报复性的啃咬，可爱的兔牙在朴灿烈肩上印出一圈深深的牙印。

“跟什么一样？”艺兴不满地说道，“说啊，像什么？”

“像……”朴灿烈凑到人耳边，操着低音炮一字一句说：“像妓女。”

“你——你混蛋！”

他眼疾手快挡住小蜜桃要给他的一巴掌，再转了转手腕，把那只柔弱无骨的手拢在掌心里拿指尖摩挲。

朴灿烈没有再说一个字，也停下肏干穴眼儿的动作，他只摸着那只手，只一瞬不瞬看着那双水汪汪的下垂眼，仅此而已，便感觉到蜜穴内里越来越湿，嫩肉蠕动着，把硬胀硕大的东西往里面送。

小蜜桃彻底成熟了，拜他所赐，仅仅是被他看就能发情。

“你别看了……”

艺兴害羞地躲开，朴灿烈却嵌住他的下巴逼着他直视自己。

“兴儿，看着我。”

小蜜桃好听话，乖乖地抬起眼看他。水润的眸子里除了情动就是他的倒影。他满足了，甚至心花怒放。

真是荒唐。一个三十七岁的男人在十七岁的少年身上尝到爱意，而对方还是他的小舅子。

一时间，朴灿烈有些出神。

“在想什么？”艺兴捧起朴灿烈的脸，“做爱要专心，姐，夫。”

故意的，这小家伙就是故意的。

朴灿烈的眼睛暗下去，猛地起身，抱着人调换位置。

男人的身体犹如乌云般覆盖而来，带着可怕气势，令艺兴惊惧也兴奋。他眼神都有些散了，迷恋地抚摸男人脸颊，“姐夫，给我……兴儿想要……”

别说是这种话，单是那副神情都足以让朴灿烈缴械投降。他眯了眯眼睛，一双手压紧艺兴腿根，疯了般晃着公狗腰操干起穴眼儿。小蜜桃在他身下尖叫呻吟，挺着白软胸脯求他吸一吸奶尖，两腿间的嫩穴夹得好紧，几乎要夹断鸡巴了。

朴灿烈爽得直粗喘，不顾什么九浅一深了，只凭本能在艺兴身上发泄欲望。硬胀龟头擦过肉壁时挤出不少淫水，咕啾咕啾的水声和艺兴的呻吟声混在一起，直教朴灿烈酥麻入骨。他狠狠往里撞着，白嫩嫩的屁股肉都被他撞得通红，艺兴睁圆眼睛语无伦次求他慢些，他听不见，他一味沉溺于肉欲。

“兴儿……兴儿……”

男人一边粗喘一边唤着乳名，小蜜桃要疯了，下身鼓了鼓，穴里剧烈抽搐几下，一股一股的精水就从铃口涌出来，再沿着小腹滑下去流在沙发上。

朴灿烈也高潮了，黏糊糊的白汁全部射进艺兴的屁股，有力地冲刷柔软内壁。他爽得额角脖颈都暴起青筋，眼前也有点儿发花，看不太清那双下垂眼。于是把小蜜桃抱在怀里坐在床边，下体缓缓抽插着，嘴巴细细亲吻小蜜桃。

“灿烈哥哥……”艺兴对着朴灿烈的耳朵呢喃，“灿烈哥哥今天来接我，我很高兴。”

话语和眼神一同砸向朴灿烈，他只觉自己要坠入万丈深渊。

7.

情事过后，艺兴昏昏沉沉睡过去，身体紧贴朴灿烈，双手也紧紧抱住朴灿烈的胳膊。

从心理学角度来讲，这种姿势代表没有安全感——一个要什么有什么的小少爷竟然没有安全感，真是奇怪。

那天晚上朴灿烈彻夜无眠，转天清早顶着两个黑眼圈下楼吃早饭。岳母以为他还在生病，劝他别急着上班。他听不进去，满心都是不见踪影的小少爷。

“妈，艺兴呢？”朴灿烈问道。

“回学校了，说有事，早饭都没吃就走了。”

岳母的表情看起来并没有异样，说话语气也放松。朴灿烈心里有了底。可这口气还不到彻底松懈的时候。过了几天，他抽空去了趟学校，借口了解学习情况找到艺兴的班主任。对方卯足劲说了一通好话，话里话外都在夸艺兴有多乖学习有多好。

“那……他生活起居呢？”朴灿烈装出长辈才有的担忧模样，“他一个月就回家一次，回去了也把自己关在房间里，在学校过得好不好从来不跟我们说。”

“这您放心，学校条件很好的，艺兴住得是双人间，舍友是班里的好孩子，很照顾艺兴。”

朴灿烈点点头，又说：“艺兴从小身体不好，很容易感冒发烧的，他最近没有生病吧？”

“没有没有，您放一百个心，学校有生活老师，一直是尽职尽责的照顾学生。”

尽管得到这样的答案，朴灿烈仍放不下心。当时流了不少血，怎么可能才几天就好转，除非……

“几点下课？我想看看艺兴。”

班主任连声答应，带着朴灿烈去了宿舍。这会儿学生还没下课，整栋宿舍楼都是静悄悄的。朴灿烈进了门，先看了一圈，然后问哪张床是艺兴的，班主任指给他看，他坐下，手细细抚过床单。能闻到淡淡的洗衣剂香味，好像是……桃子味？

“您稍等，学生很快就下课了。”

“谢谢，您先去忙吧。”

门合上之后，朴灿烈转头看了会儿枕头，犹豫几秒，还是躺下来嗅闻那股桃子味。是很清淡的甜味，也害他再次想起那晚的一切。

大抵是气味和床铺都很舒服，惹得困意袭来，朴灿烈闭上眼，沉沉睡过去。

再醒来时，朴灿烈看见艺兴缩在对面床上，巴掌大的脸满是胆怯。

“你、你不是……不出现吗？”

朴灿烈连忙坐直身体，“对不起，我就是担心你，你……怎么样？还疼吗？”

“嗯……”

十根细白手指紧紧抓着膝盖，指关节泛起青白，朴灿烈看得心疼。他放软语调，问：“给你的药用了吗？”

艺兴摇摇头。

“我知道我说这种话很混蛋，但你不抹药是好不起来的。”

半晌，艺兴细声细气地说：“我不会……”

“什么？”

艺兴又不说话了，倒是责怪地看了一眼朴灿烈。后者心虚，也不敢再吭声。两人开始沉默相对。

也不知道过了多久，朴灿烈实在受不了这种诡异的低压，他走过去蹲在床边，“艺兴，我带你去看医生——你放心，我不会让他说出去半个字，你不用——”

“你来。”

“什么？”

那双下垂眼终于抬起，“你帮我。”

“……”

“这难道不是你应该做的吗？你那么……反正我不去看医生。”

简直是出乎意料的意料。朴灿烈愿意发誓，他就是想破脑袋都没想到会遇见这种局面，他一时愣住，话都不知道怎么说，然而艺兴直接在他面前脱下裤子。

“你快点，”艺兴递来一管药膏，“我还有晚自习。”

被粗暴对待过的部位仍有些红肿，还有几丝浅红留在穴口周围，内裤上也沾了一点。愧疚要掐死朴灿烈。他飞快眨了眨眼睛，接过药膏，在手指上挤了一些，慢慢涂在受伤的部位。

过程中，艺兴始终埋着脸不肯抬头，朴灿烈也紧张得要死，大气都不敢喘。

男人的指腹生了薄茧，触碰那地方时带去异样的感觉——痒痒的，还有点酥麻。

艺兴咬紧嘴唇生怕自己发出什么奇怪声音，可是当呼吸喷在皮肉上时，他控制不住叫了一声。

“呜……”

柔软的、猫叫般的声音令朴灿烈霎时想起那晚所有，他听见理智跑走的脚步声，他不受控制地凑近了些，闭上眼，轻轻舔了下穴口。

“……”

艺兴傻了，扭头看着男人埋首于股间，虽然看不到男人如何舔舐那里，但感觉好清晰，清晰到手脚都发软，身前的阴茎都有了勃起迹象。他吓坏了，连忙要躲开，朴灿烈却突然抓住他的屁股，舌头直直舔过后穴。接着，舌尖顶进去，小幅度地抽插起来。

“别……唔……”

现在该跑才是，该大骂这个混蛋才是，但怎么……怎么跑不了呢？好舒服……好痒……

一只宽大的手摸到艺兴身前的东西，轻轻握住，轻柔地揉捏。男人技巧很好，三两下就摸得艺兴直流水。

“兴儿……”

男人把他翻过去，爬到他身上，男人的眼睛好漂亮，可是眼神好危险。

“兴儿。”朴灿烈嗫嚅着，低头亲吻艺兴，他将饱满唇瓣含在嘴里，舌头撬开牙齿伸了进去。

还没成熟的小蜜桃根本不会接吻，只傻呆呆由着男人去做。男人的舌头好烫，口水也多，小蜜桃下意识咽进肚子里。男人的呼吸也开始急促，一阵阵喷到脸上，真的好痒啊……

“兴儿……”

“啊……”

是意识当机才会发出的语气词，朴灿烈却理解为应答，脑子里分泌出喜悦情绪，他用膝盖分开艺兴双腿，用欣赏的眼神扫视小蜜桃的下体。

粉色的阴茎，小巧的囊袋，皮肉白嫩，体毛少，穴口紧闭成一丝缝。漂亮到想让人一口吃掉。

视觉带来的刺激激发了性欲，性欲令下面尺寸可观的东西立刻勃发，嚣张地立在两人之间。

“兴儿。”朴灿烈一寸寸抚过这具白软身子，接着，低头虔诚地亲吻。

“给我吧，”他说，“兴儿给我吧，”他用力撬开小蜜桃攥紧的手，与之十指相扣，“我想要兴儿，”他解开皮带，硬热的性器官弹出来，他往前凑了凑，那东西贴住阴茎代替手抚弄。

“我很想要兴儿，所以，请给我吧。”

话尾音没进亲吻，手掌黏着乳肉，下体嵌入两腿间，成熟男性的情欲和热意钻进小蜜桃青涩的身体里，轻易杀死了理智。

“嗯……”

他吃掉了蜜桃。

8.

晚自习到底是没能去，朴灿烈压着艺兴狠狠做了两回，小蜜桃的嗓子都喊哑了，后穴也被他肏肿，最后抱着他哭唧唧骂他是混蛋。

朴灿烈一一应下来，手掌温柔抚弄小蜜桃的下体，嘴巴也柔柔亲吻对方脸颊。

“为什么想要我？”艺兴顶着哭肿的眼睛，可怜巴巴问朴灿烈。

“因为……”朴灿烈舔干净挂在艺兴睫毛上的泪珠，“因为我想要兴儿。”

没礼貌且无耻的回答，却是他的真心实意。

就像借着婚姻爬到了集团高层位置，现在，他利用了小蜜桃的青涩懵懂吃掉了对方。

十足十的混蛋，可那又如何，只要渴望的能切实捏在手里，什么卑鄙手段都可以用。

9.

车灯光一路亮到别墅的车库。艺兴跟朴灿烈撒娇要抱抱，男人无奈，只得把他从车上抱下来，直到佣人来开门才肯站好。

“爸，妈，我们回来了。”

“爸爸……”

“又让你姐夫接你。”

“没关系，反正是顺路。”

“顺路什么？他学校离公司八丈远——你啊，又跟你姐夫撒娇耍赖了是不是？”

“……”

“好了，爸，我们吃饭吧。”

等岳父岳母走远，朴灿烈才压低声音说：“听见了吗？以后不能再让我绕远路接你。”

小蜜桃瞪了他一眼，“明明自己都很高兴，还怪我。”

“好好，是我乐意去接。”

“那……晚上乐意我睡你的床吗？”

“我——”

“我回来啦！”

许久未听到的声音在身后响起，两人同时回头去看，还没看清就被抱了个满怀。香水馥郁的味道熏得朴灿烈脑袋疼，小蜜桃也一脸烦躁，直接一把推开。

“老公，兴儿，想我了吗？”

该去见闺蜜的人却突然改主意回家了。朴灿烈应和妻子的同时快速扫了眼艺兴。小蜜桃眉宇间一片低气压。

糟了，又要哄——奇怪，不是该为如何隐瞒妻子而苦恼吗？怎么反倒担心起小蜜桃的高兴与否？

朴灿烈后知后觉，原来一切已无回头路。


	3. Chapter 3

10.

难得的团圆饭却是食不下咽的——至少朴灿烈如此。妻子的突然回家打乱了原本计划，朴灿烈还想，不然就找个借口出门，和艺兴在外面幽会，然而妻子又宣布这周末要带家里人去露营。计划彻底泡汤。岳父母为即将迎来的合家欢高兴不已，妻子也絮絮叨叨和朴灿烈描述露营的地点有多好多好。唯独艺兴始终沉默，始终低着头不发一言。

朴灿烈想起挂在二楼起居室的合影，此刻，他清晰感觉到照片里的界线移到了餐桌上。借着喝酒做掩护，他伸脚过去碰了碰艺兴的小腿，试图探探对方这会儿心情。然而艺兴仿若触电般躲开。

“我吃饱了。”艺兴放下筷子，不等其他人做声便径自上楼回房间。

朴灿烈愣了愣，喊道：“可你下午什么都没吃！”话一出口才发现太不妥当，果然，妻子和岳父母投来疑惑眼神。

“你怎么知道？你们一下午都在一起吗？”妻子问道。

朴灿烈略微沉吟，旋即无奈地笑了笑，“我下午去接艺兴放学，路上他就跟我说饿了，我意思是买些点心先垫垫肚子，他又觉得那东西太腻，可他自己想来想去也不知道吃什么，就这么一路饿着回了家。”

自觉一番解释滴水不漏，但朴灿烈仍有些紧张，不过面前三人的疑惑在他说话时就已经消散，好像妻子只是漫不经心问了一句而已——好像自己说这么多反而暴露了心虚。

冲动，失态，越描越黑。这三个词在朴灿烈脑袋里打转，接着化作警铃，吵得他脑仁都疼。

夜里。

朴灿烈靠着床头发愣，手上摊开的文件始终停留在第一页，妻子去洗澡已经有一会儿了，估计还要十几分钟才能出来。他下了床，也不穿拖鞋就轻手轻脚去了艺兴的卧室。

意料中，卧室门从里面反锁，朴灿烈轻叩门扉，唤道：“艺兴，是我。”却左等右等都等不来门开，他又说：“兴儿，让灿烈哥哥进去好不好？”话音未落，门突然被打开。朴灿烈哭笑不得。小蜜桃完全是小孩子心性，明明就在门后面待着，可非要听他那样说才肯开门。

艺兴顶着一张愠怒的脸，不快道：“乱喊什么？是‘姐夫’。”朴灿烈没搭话，先左右看看，而后搂着艺兴进了卧室。

两人沉默对视几秒，朴灿烈坐去沙发上，拍了拍大腿，“过来，兴儿。”

小蜜桃梗着脖子不理，朴灿烈便伸长手将人拽到腿上，胳膊松松圈着小蜜桃的细腰，嘴唇若有似无滑过小蜜桃柔软的脸颊。

“还生气呢？”

“……”

“别气了，”朴灿烈安慰道，“这样吧，下周末我去学校找你，我们在外面——”

“那这个周末呢？”艺兴打断他的话，“让我把你让给她吗？为什么我要排在她后面？为什么不先紧着我？”

这话说得有些无理取闹了，朴灿烈不耐烦地叹了口气，虽然很轻，但还是被艺兴察觉到。小蜜桃气呼呼地瞪着他，执着地跟他索要答案。

“你姐姐是我妻子，何况她难得回来一趟，我应该——总之，我答应你下周无论如何都会陪你，别生气了好吗？”

“出去，”艺兴从朴灿烈怀里挣开，“你出去，我不想看见你。”用说的还不够，艺兴拉着朴灿烈的胳膊要把人赶出去。

小孩子到底不是成年男人的对手，朴灿烈往回扯了一把就将艺兴重新拽回怀里。他也不说话，就一瞬不瞬看着艺兴，漂亮的桃花眼散着危险。下一秒，他捏住小蜜桃的下巴吻了上去。小蜜桃一边捶打着男人厚实的肩膀，一边含糊不清命令男人松开自己。开什么玩笑，到嘴的肉哪有不吃的道理。

朴灿烈把艺兴压在沙发上，一手攥紧那对细瘦腕骨扣于头顶上方，另一只手撩起衣摆，重重揉捏小蜜桃的白软皮肉。嘴巴也不停，唇瓣捻着小蜜桃的唇瓣，舌头勾住小蜜桃的舌头，用热吻撩拨情欲。

“兴儿……”朴灿烈直起腰，柔柔望着开始沉浸于欲望中的艺兴，他分开艺兴双腿，整个人卡在两腿间，拿撑起小帐篷的裤裆撞了撞艺兴腿间的柔软，“我想要兴儿，”他声音低沉地说道，“请兴儿给我。”

下垂眼立时浮起一层水汽，漆黑眸子看上去无辜又可怜。

“为什么想要我？”

“因为我想要。”

简直就是渣男式回答，偏偏艺兴受用。两条细瘦的腿分得更开，屁股也抬了抬，暗示男人可以开始了。

朴灿烈心里高兴得要命，手沿着睡裤边沿伸进去摩挲艺兴半勃起的阴茎。男人在情事上很有一套，才摸了一会儿就搞得小蜜桃股间变潮湿，更是逼着小蜜桃不断呜咽出声。

正要脱了彼此衣物继续下一步，自己卧室那边突然传来妻子的喊声。

“灿烈啊——替我拿睡衣——”

动作霎时僵住，连带神情都僵硬。

“灿烈？你在外面吗？”

该死，疯到连妻子还在家这件事都忘了。朴灿烈慌慌张张起身，又慌张整理好衣服和情绪，离开前不忘安抚艺兴先别睡、再等等他。可小蜜桃满眼的怨怼，还紧紧抓着他的衣袖不让他走。

“艺兴，你听话，我——”

“滚。”

衣袖被松开了，艺兴翻了个身蜷缩成一团，拿靠枕盖住脸，闷声说：“滚，朴灿烈。”

一直以来都是教养良好的小少爷，如今破天荒说了那样的字眼，甚至叫了他的大名，朴灿烈一凛，生怕艺兴就此怨恨他。

“灿烈——朴——灿——烈——”

那边是妻子叫魂一般喊他，这边则是放不下的小蜜桃。朴灿烈夹在中间左右为难。他踟躇半晌，到底还是选择了妻子。没办法，游戏规则。

听着男人离开的脚步声，艺兴抓紧盖在脸上的靠枕，哭得眼泪都打湿沙发。

11.

等朴灿烈推开浴室门，发现妻子根本不需要什么睡衣——引诱他的借口罢了。伴着满浴室的水蒸气，朴灿烈看见妻子穿一身蕾丝镂空吊带裙站在那儿，湿漉漉的长发披在肩上，歪着脑袋，表情天真娇俏。

他心里明白妻子是打算干什么，他慌了，他发现自己没有任何反应，甚至还很烦躁。

“灿烈，”妻子走过来，两条手臂松松圈住朴灿烈脖子，操着又嗲又软的嗓音同他撒娇，“你都不想我啊？”明艳动人的眼睛往裤裆瞟了瞟，指尖戳了戳那地方，“怎么都没反应？”

“……我有点累了。”

妻子噘着嘴嗔怪道：“我们那么久没见你就跟我说你累了，搞什么啊？”

“抱歉，我——”

“灿烈——”妻子踮起脚尖，握着朴灿烈的手往胸上放，嘴巴也擦过他的耳朵吹了下，“我们好久没做了，我想你了。”

放在从前，哪里用得着妻子勾引，洗澡的时候朴灿烈就会跟着进去，但如今他满心满眼都扑在艺兴身上，再面对勾引时有的只是厌烦和腻味。

活脱脱的渣男。朴灿烈自己也承认。

他脑袋瓜飞速旋转着，琢磨该找哪个借口拒绝妻子，蓦地，外面传来一阵巨响，紧接是艺兴的尖叫。

身体先于大脑行动，朴灿烈冲出去，一脚踹开艺兴卧室的大门，就看见整个书架倒下来，无数书本散落，梯子也倒了，书桌上的水杯也被砸碎。而他的小蜜桃痛苦地蜷缩在地上，一只脚被几本书压住。

“艺兴！”

朴灿烈费劲移走书架，满目慌乱地打量人还有哪里受伤，“怎么样？”他吓得脸色都惨白，说话声隐隐打颤。

艺兴疼得直倒抽冷气，眼里含着一包泪看向自己脚踝。朴灿烈小心捧起那只受伤的脚，轻轻捏了捏。

“疼！”

脚踝以肉眼可见的速度肿起来，朴灿烈心疼得要命，想碰不敢碰。这时，妻子和岳父母也赶过来，一屋子人关心的关心叫救护车的叫救护车，乱作一团。倒是朴灿烈先冷静下来，抱起艺兴就往车库跑。

一路上连着闯了好几个红灯，越野车很快抵达医院，朴灿烈又抱着艺兴直奔急救室。他急得浑身都是汗，气喘吁吁的，不住求医生快给艺兴看看，护士让他在外面等，他坐不住，像热锅上的蚂蚁焦躁地走来走去。

幸好艺兴当时躲闪及时，不然倒下的书架准保砸着踝骨，可从梯子上摔下来还是让脚踝扭伤，医生劝朴灿烈别急、安心养一阵子就好。他终于松了口气，脱力般倚着墙壁跌坐在椅子上。

家里其他人也陆续赶到医院，围着医生七嘴八舌问个不停。朴灿烈听得烦，坐去艺兴旁边，悄声说：“这下全都泡汤了。”

“正好，我最讨厌出门。”小蜜桃说着，手指轻轻挠了挠朴灿烈手背。后者有一瞬的慌张，小蜜桃趁机揶揄：“怕什么？又没人看见。”

“你啊……”朴灿烈无奈地摇摇头，“能站起来吗？我们该回家了。”

“不行，你抱我。”

这怎么能行？妻子和岳父母还在跟前。

“你刚才都当着他们的面抱了，还怕这一下吗？”

刚才也是一时冲动，尤其冲去艺兴卧室的举动，这会儿想起，朴灿烈直担心妻子发现其中不对劲。

小蜜桃垮了脸色，嗫嚅道：“渣男。”

“……”

不过还是遂了艺兴的愿，小蜜桃跟父亲撒娇，说自己走不了路、脚一沾地就疼。岳父无奈，只得让朴灿烈抱着人回去。

小蜜桃缩在男人怀里，直勾勾看着男人的眼睛，那双桃花眼里有心虚，他想嘲讽，旋即想起方才男人担忧他的模样，满足便盖过了嘲讽。他又偷偷去看姐姐，姐姐面无表情，眼底却有隐隐不满。

12.

嘁，手下败将。

13.

露营是去不成了，计划改变，岳父岳母约了朋友去打高尔夫，妻子也一大早就出门，没说干什么，只让佣人别准备她的晚饭。现在，家里除了佣人就剩下朴灿烈和艺兴。这么好的机会，该抓住才是，但惦记着小蜜桃受伤的脚腕，朴灿烈只得做柳下惠。

不过还有一件事情困扰着他。

——艺兴受伤，你好像比我们都着急。

昨晚回来安顿好艺兴之后，妻子冷不丁对朴灿烈说了这话。

可能是我听不得那种声音。朴灿烈保持冷静。他说，你也知道，我爸就是从脚手架上摔下来死了，他掉下来时就是那样尖叫的。

利用悲惨往事掩盖私心，确实好卑鄙，但这就是游戏规则啊，周旋于妻子与情人间的游戏规则。

虽然妻子不再追问，可洞察的眼神仍令朴灿烈心头突突直跳。

回到现在。

坐在腿上的人动了动，朴灿烈的视线从电脑屏幕收回来，看见艺兴无辜地眨巴眼睛。

“还没完吗？”小蜜桃抱怨道。

朴灿烈一手圈着艺兴，轻轻拍了拍小蜜桃腰侧，“你老实点吧。”

艺兴不理，直接抱住朴灿烈，甚至摘下男人的眼睛扔到地上。

“……喂。”

唉，自己想做柳下惠，也不看看小蜜桃答应不。

从处理工作开始，艺兴就不停用短信和电话骚扰朴灿烈，后者没辙了，只好转移地点从书房挪到卧室。没想到面对面待着也无法让小蜜桃老实。先是要把脚搭在朴灿烈腿上，搭了一会儿又不满意，非要男人抱着他处理工作不可。

对于艺兴给他的撒娇耍赖，朴灿烈从来都无法拒绝。那样的艺兴脸颊红红皮肤软软，神情也是小孩子才有的娇憨可爱，而那一双眼睛，水水的，柔柔的，满眼都是他。朴灿烈缴械投降，悉听小蜜桃的尊便。

但有一点他始终想不明白——为什么艺兴从初见面时的清冷淡漠变成了如今这副模样？

“朴灿烈！”小蜜桃突然出声。

朴灿烈吓了一跳，桃花眼瞳孔地震。

“不专心工作，也不专心对我，你到底想干什么？”

想干你。

艺兴拉长音“哦”了一声，“我知道了，灿烈哥哥是不是想和我做些羞羞的事情？”

“……你的脚还没好。”

“可是我想，”小蜜桃捧起他的脸，专注望着他，“灿烈哥哥，我想你要我。”说着，柔软饱满的唇瓣贴过来，细细与他接吻。

话语是导火索，亲吻是火柴，点燃了藏不住的情欲。

两个人热烈地吻着，难舍难分，唇瓣分开时还被挂上晶亮的口水细丝。小蜜桃用舌尖勾断，一边柔柔看着朴灿烈，一边手解开男人的皮带，伸进去触碰勃起的肉棒。小蜜桃不懂什么手活儿技巧，只会简单的上下撸动。生涩地像个雏儿。可就是这样也足以让朴灿烈发疯。肉棒胀大到可怕，表面青筋暴起，颜色也变成深红色。腺液从马眼里流出来，弄湿了小蜜桃的手掌心。

艺兴抽出手，当着朴灿烈的面舔干净手心。

“灿烈哥哥昨天才和我做过，怎么今天味道又变浓了？”

朴灿烈冷笑，“因为昨晚我和你姐的好事被你搅黄了。”

面前的下垂眼登时浮现怒色，朴灿烈却不见好就收，顶了顶胯，说道：“兴儿要补偿我。”

“……”

“跪下来，好好地舔。”

男人几乎很少让小蜜桃做这种事，也就一两次而已，但就是那一两次都让人日夜惦记。

见艺兴不愿意，朴灿烈又说：“不让兴儿吃亏，我也会舔干净兴儿，尤其你的骚穴，射进去的精液要是流出来我会都舔干净。”

一番荤话惹得小蜜桃屁股里发痒，阴茎在内裤里藏不住，硬得把裤裆都撑起来。他从朴灿烈腿上下来，跪在那儿，拉下内裤时粗大的鸡巴立刻弹出来，差点儿碰到他的鼻子尖。硬挺精神的器官散着成熟男性才有的腥臊味道，小蜜桃凑过去闻了闻，霎时就被那股味道引诱。

“好大……”小蜜桃用脸颊轻轻蹭着，“这么大的东西，每次是怎么进去的啊？”

动作下贱，话语却天真，这样的小蜜桃落在朴灿烈眼里又淫乱又可爱。正要回答，小蜜桃就张开嘴把那根东西吃进去，一边用嘴巴套弄，一边含糊不清说，是不是舔湿就可以进去了？

“那我要好好舔才行，不然会疼。”

说罢，艳红湿润的嘴唇张得更开，小蜜桃卖力吃起了鸡巴。

能感觉到灵活的舌头调皮绕着冠状沟舔舐，偶尔戳一下马眼，然后收起来，继续直上直下地吞吃。而在小蜜桃做着这些的时候，那双水水的下垂眼就直勾勾盯着朴灿烈，似乎要将他如何崩坏的过程尽收眼底。

他们的地位好像反了过来，控制权被移交到小蜜桃手里，自己成了俘虏。

虽心有不甘，但朴灿烈实在热爱艺兴这副淫乱可爱的模样，他的手掌插入艺兴发间，把嘴巴当成蜜穴，挺腰一下一下地肏干。

硕大龟头不住往喉咙里顶，小蜜桃生理性反胃，口水越流越多，眼泪也被逼出来。一副楚楚可怜模样。朴灿烈不仅不心疼，反而愈加狠地挤开喉咙，逼着小蜜桃给他做深喉动作。

“呜……”小蜜桃哭得可怜巴巴，却一点都不抗拒，甚至兴奋得厉害。他脱了自己的裤子，当着朴灿烈的面给自己做手活儿。细长漂亮的手指轻握着阴茎揉搓，又伸到后面揉按蜜穴入口。

画面过于刺激，朴灿烈差点儿交代了。他猛地把艺兴拉起来放在桌上，分开腿，露出已经湿润的股间。那地方很干净，毛发稀疏，皮肉被情欲染上粉红色，紧闭的穴口因为呼吸一收一张，像嘴，等着被喂饱。

朴灿烈急着操穴，只草草扩张几下便扶着鸡巴顶进去。小小蜜穴一时适应不了尺寸过于粗大的东西，艺兴吃了痛，穴里嫩肉都变得僵硬。

“放松，兴儿……”朴灿烈说着，撩开艺兴衣服，低头亲吻白嫩的乳肉。他将奶尖含在嘴里吸吮，故意发出很大动静，还用牙齿叼住奶尖拉扯，扯得小蜜桃喊痛了才肯松开，奶尖弹回去，轻轻颤了几下。

男人只照顾一边，刻意忽略另一边，小蜜桃急得挺起胸脯求对方也吸一吸被冷落的奶尖。

“这边也要……灿烈哥哥，吸一吸这边嘛……”撒娇的音调软趴趴的，比春药还让人性欲大作。

朴灿烈却冷冰冰发话：“兴儿自己来揉，我没空。”

“你——”

“除非，兴儿说自己是下贱的小骚货，我就帮你吸。”

弱点被男人拿捏，小蜜桃不得不从了。但他说之前先掰开屁股，夹了夹埋在屁股里的鸡巴，看着男人呼吸凝滞才委屈巴巴地说：“兴儿是下贱的小骚货，要是灿烈哥哥不舔我的奶子，我会立刻死掉。”

恶趣味被满足，甚至买一送一，朴灿烈眼睛都红了，嘴巴咬住方才被冷落的奶尖，手掌重重揉搓另一边，下体也狠命往小蜜桃的穴里撞。鸡巴硬热硕大，棍子似的捣杵着嫩肉，淫水被榨出来，抽插间发出咕啾咕啾的动静。

艺兴让朴灿烈干得浑身发软，口中吚吚呜呜地哼唧，“啊啊……好舒服……灿烈哥哥好厉害……”

朴灿烈低声笑道：“下贱，这样就让你爽了，还夹得这么紧——嘶，还吸我。”

小蜜桃飞速扫了他一眼，噘着嘴说：“都怪你，是你把我变成这样的。”

朴灿烈怔愣住，道德感和理智回来几分，他愣愣看着身下犹如一滩春水的艺兴，当初清冷淡漠的小少爷被他变成了下贱的骚货——被他的精液浇灌成熟透的蜜桃。

“可是我不讨厌你，”艺兴突然说道，翻身摆出跪趴的姿势，回头柔柔望着朴灿烈，“灿烈哥哥是唯一想要我的人，我不讨厌你，我喜欢你。”

这是……被告白了？

少年人眼里的爱意经由嘴巴对他如实吐露，他的心跳得好快，竟是连伦理道德都忘了，任由喜悦跑遍他全身。

“灿烈哥哥喜欢我吗？”

“……”

“灿烈哥哥？”

“喜欢的，”朴灿烈抱住艺兴，细细密密的吻落在小蜜桃脸颊上，“我喜欢艺兴。”

粗大的性器官再次插进蜜穴，男人紧紧拥着小蜜桃，一边享受爱意，一边占有身体。他拉起小蜜桃的胳膊绕过来挂在自己肩上，嘴巴从胸脯一直吻到唇瓣，又去舔舐敏感的脖颈，小蜜桃浑身通红，维持着吃苦的姿势由着男人索取。

奶尖被吸吮舔吻，浑身皮肉被揉捏爱抚，而最要命的是可怜的蜜穴，朴灿烈发了疯般蹂躏那处，好像非要干松垮才肯罢休，他力气重，撞得艺兴身形不稳，不得不一个劲儿地往他身上贴。

“这么喜欢我？”  
“嗯……喜欢得不得了。”

艺兴亲昵地蹭着朴灿烈的脸颊，他身上蜜桃一般的甜味令朴灿烈痴狂，于是嘴唇被咬住，交换着冗长甜蜜的亲吻。

15.

好幸福，也好快乐，再没有谁能给自己这些了，只有这个想要自己的男人，只有他，能把自己从孤独中挽救。

16.

朴灿烈履行了承诺，将艺兴的屁股射满之后，跪下来舔干净溢出去的精液，还有从穴里挤出的淫水，还有小蜜桃自己的精液，全部被他舔进嘴里咽进肚子。

小蜜桃怕痒，躺在桌上边笑边躲，苏打水般清爽甘甜的嗓音阵阵灌进耳朵，朴灿烈被惹得心花怒放，直想压着小蜜桃再做一次。

两人太过沉浸于甜蜜，丝毫未注意楼梯上响起的脚步声。是高跟鞋，啪嗒，啪嗒，一阶一阶地上了楼，一步一步往卧室走去。


	4. Chapter 4

15.

“喂？”

“在家吗？”

“嗯……”

“怎么了？怎么听上去很累？”

“……啊，那个……在健身房——”

别闹。

就不。

“哦……我晚上不回去吃饭。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“还有事？”

“……你悠着点儿，别过头了。”

“……嗯。”

16.

下月中，筹备许久的收购案就进入尾声了，整栋大厦的员工忙得快四脚朝天，朴灿烈倒好，这么紧急的关头不好好工作，反而躲在办公室开小差。

下个月也是艺兴开始放暑假，朴灿烈琢磨今年暑假要带人去哪里玩。不可能是只有两个人的旅行，所以还要考虑到妻子和岳父母。有点难啊……该是既方便同小蜜桃偷情又不被旁人轻易察觉的目的地。朴灿烈想得头疼，干脆闭上眼靠着椅背，脚上轻轻使力，椅子转了半圈面对落地窗外的江景。

艺兴因为脚伤而请了半个月的假，半个月里，他和朴灿烈甜蜜得不知东南西北，两人几乎天天黏在一起，妻子也不在家，正好，连睡觉都能躺在一张床上。

小蜜桃夜夜在男人身下舒展他柔软美好的身体，被男人抱着，被那根粗大硬热的东西抽插后穴。朴灿烈也有点控制不住自己，上班都没什么心思，净想着立刻回家立刻脱了小蜜桃的衣服肏小蜜桃的骚穴。

爸爸……意乱情迷中的小蜜桃突然这样唤道。

朴灿烈吓了一跳，问，你刚才喊我什么？

不喜欢？小蜜桃咬着嘴唇一脸无辜，直起身坐到男人胯上，一边晃着屁股套弄肉棒，一边断断续续说，但是……啊……但是我看片子里的男优都喜欢听……

啪一声脆响，朴灿烈重重插进小蜜桃的穴，咬着一只奶尖含糊不清发狠：少看那种东西。

那你给我看。

看什么？

小蜜桃拉着朴灿烈的手摸到腿心，摸了摸吃着鸡巴的穴口，又摸了摸没插进去的根部，黏糊糊呻吟着，说道，这个……要看、看——啊啊，就是那里，好舒服——看哥哥的这个……

朴灿烈低低笑了声，转了下手腕引着小蜜桃去摸肚子，然后换了个角度往小蜜桃G点上撞。平坦小腹被顶出一个小小的鼓包，他往着小蜜桃水水的眼睛，问，“看”到了吗？小蜜桃回答不了问题，只会软了手脚由着他肏穴。

最后，小蜜桃又一次被朴灿烈内射，黏稠精液灌进穴里又溢出来，搞得整片下体黏糊糊的。男人抠了些精液拿去喂小蜜桃上面那张嘴，边搅弄湿软的舌头边操着低音炮问，兴儿“看”到了吗？

小蜜桃慢慢点了点头，捧着朴灿烈的手口交一般嘬吸手指，直到舔干净所有精液才软糯糯地说，“看”到了，又问，灿烈哥哥能不能再给我“看”一回？

别说一回，就是一百回都愿意。

甜蜜的偷情时光一晃即逝，上周，艺兴的脚伤好得差不多了，便结束了病假返回学校。朴灿烈负责把人送到地方，等到了学校，临下车时，他问艺兴暑假有没有什么计划，是想去太平洋的小岛还是飞往非洲大草原看野生的大狮子大老虎。

去哪里都好，只要是和灿烈哥哥一起。小蜜桃如是说。

朴灿烈轻易被击中，他愣了几秒，转而凑上前吻住小蜜桃的唇瓣。两人交换了一个冗长热烈的亲吻，眼看要刹不住车，小蜜桃一把推开他，指了指学校大门，正经道，公共场合注意影响。

你也知道注意影响？朴灿烈好笑地捏了下小蜜桃脸蛋，操着低音炮慢悠悠说，昨晚是谁叫得那么浪？嗯？恨不能全天下人都听见我们在做什么。

小蜜桃红着脸瞪朴灿烈，气鼓鼓嘟哝，老流氓。说完就下车，也不理会朴灿烈在后面喊，你走慢点，当心再扭到脚。小蜜桃回头做了个鬼脸，又笑起来，挥了挥手说了声“灿烈哥哥拜拜”。

彼时有阳光照在艺兴身上，炎夏烈日刺眼，他抬手挡住阳光，弯着一双下垂眼冲朴灿烈笑得甜甜可爱。

下月记得来接我！

忘不了！

走啦，拜拜！

拜拜。

看着那道瘦弱身影越走越远，直至成为一个模糊的点，朴灿烈才收回目光，他摸着胸口，感受心跳犹如密集鼓点。

原来恋爱是这样子的。好幸福。

17.

【下课了吗？】

【还没。】

【上课玩手机，不乖。】

【叔叔，是你骚扰我在先。】

【？？？】

【！！！】

【……想好去哪里了吗？】

【旅馆。】

【别闹了，在跟你说正事。】

【明天是家长参观日，今天会提前下课做卫生，六点，来接我。】

（正在编辑……）

【你不来，我会不高兴的。】

（正在编辑……）

【我想你了，灿烈哥哥。】

（删除。）

【好吧。】

18.

怕去学校的路上堵车，朴灿烈决定提前一小时出发，他几乎是数着秒等到了下午五点，在分针指向十二那一刻便站起身快步走出办公室，刚推开门，就看见妻子坐在外间助理的位置上。心虚令他慌张无措，一时竟愣住。

“吓着了？”

妻子笑靥如花，朴灿烈也只得扯出笑容应和。

“那家伙真是的，你来了都不跟我说一声。”他假意抱怨助理没眼色。

妻子耸了耸肩膀，“是我不让他说。”

“什么时候过来的？”

“没看表——”妻子伸出手，“灿烈，我们去约会吧，好久没单独吃晚饭了。”

最不愿发生的情况发生了。

朴灿烈飞快衡量了一番，选择走过去握住妻子的手，他在心里悄悄跟艺兴道歉，旋即意识到这么做有他妈个屁用。

没用，活该。

19.

意外的，朴灿烈在这一晚上过得并没有多不自在。不知是对妻子余情未了，还是一时的逃避心理，总之，他把跟艺兴的约定抛诸于脑后，一味沉浸于和妻子的约会中。

两人去了第一次约会的餐馆吃饭，接着去看电影，然后像二十岁的情侣那般分享同一杯水果茶、同一个甜筒。直到妻子拉着朴灿烈进了情人旅馆，他的脑袋咔咔转了几下，宛如一台老旧的胶片放映机，艺兴的脸伴着零星雪花点被映在银幕上。

一瞬间，浑身血液都被抽干，他惨白着脸仓皇挣开妻子挽着他的手。

“灿烈？”

“……”

“朴灿烈。”

朴灿烈回过神，愣愣看着妻子那张娇艳的脸庞。

“害羞了啊？”妻子靠过来，贴着他的耳朵低语，“还记得吗？这是我们第一次开房的旅馆。”

怎么可能不记得，而槽糕的是，这间旅馆也是他和艺兴经常来的地方——他妈的当时脑子有病吧！带艺兴去哪里不好非要来这里？！

朴灿烈后悔莫及，饶是他再机敏也无法找到合适借口劝妻子别在这里开房。趁他愣神，妻子径直去了前台交押金领房卡，然后，他沐浴着前台服务员的微妙眼神被妻子拉进电梯，一路上去顶层。

等进了房间，朴灿烈还是一副魂不守舍的模样，脑袋里乱哄哄的，想看一眼手机，看艺兴有没有发消息过来——一晚上了，手机响都没响——但妻子始终在跟前打转，始终与他聊以前恋爱时的琐碎。

“灿烈？想什么呢？”

朴灿烈慌忙躲开妻子探究般的目光，“没什么……”

“灿烈。”

“嗯？”

妻子脱下连衣裙，解开内衣，只穿一条蕾丝内裤就跨坐在朴灿烈身上。

“灿烈，我爱你，你呢？爱我吗？”

“爱……”

“他们都说你是借着我往上爬，说你爱的只有钱和权力，我才不信，我知道，你爱我的，对吧？”

“嗯……”

妻子笑起来，是刚认识那时的天真灿烂笑颜，颊边还有一个浅浅酒窝。朴灿烈立刻想起上周与艺兴的道别，当时艺兴就站在阳光下，手挡住阳光，冲他笑得甜甜可爱。

两个人到底是有血缘关系，就连笑着的模样都好像。

朴灿烈有些晃神，再加上灯光昏暗，他的脑袋变成一滩浆糊，分不清骑在身上晃动的是妻子还是艺兴。

“灿烈……”

灿烈哥哥。

“我爱你……”

我不讨厌你，我喜欢你。

“你爱我吗？”

灿烈哥哥喜欢我吗？

“……”

……

当情事结束，朴灿烈直起腰抽出疲软的东西，呆呆看一眼黏答答的下体，再看一眼妻子潮红妩媚的脸庞，被打散的思绪渐渐回来，渐渐组成艺兴那张脸。他怕得要命，生怕方才的高潮令他一时混乱从而喊出“兴儿”两个字。借着冲澡的幌子，他溜进洗手间坐在马桶上一根接一根地抽烟。

一盒烟抽完了，乱如麻的脑袋却仍未平静下来，不断有同样的一句话浮现：

因果不虚，报应不爽。

他冷笑一声，紧接捂住脸发出苦笑，最后，一切情绪被冗长的沉寂取代。

20.

转天的家长参观日，包括朴灿烈在内的一家人全都出现在学校。

太阳是不是从西边出来的？老师脸上清楚写着这句话。但朴灿烈没心思理这些，他一瞬不瞬盯着老师身边的艺兴，小蜜桃冷着脸，看都不看他一眼。

岳父母和妻子同老师聊着艺兴的近况，朴灿烈偶尔应和几句，其余时间全都扑在了艺兴身上。来之前准备好了一肚子的解释，连小蜜桃会如何回答如何质问都想好措辞应对，奈何小蜜桃自始至终不搭理他，就沉默地坐在那儿，对旁人谈论自己的话语也置若罔闻，放空一般看着窗外。

朴灿烈又一次想起挂在二楼起居室的合影，那道看不见的界线，他们在线这边，艺兴一个人在线那边。

好容易挨到参观日的尾声，岳父母和妻子跟着老师去了宿舍，朴灿烈抓住这个机会将艺兴堵在洗手间隔间，他反锁上门，沉着脸低头凑近艺兴。

“你让我把话说完。”

“滚开。”

第二次了，小蜜桃第二次让他滚。

蓦地，朴灿烈一把将艺兴按在隔间门上，对人上下其手不说，还要扒了裤子就地媾和。

小蜜桃回头恨恨瞪着朴灿烈，张嘴就要喊强奸，哪里知道男人已经预料到他要说什么，宽大手掌捂住他的嘴，一口咬在后颈位置，那么用力，咬得都冒了血珠。

“兴儿，我错了……”朴灿烈嗫嚅道，而后换上舌头小心舔舐被咬破的地方，“我真的错了，你别生气，我没办法，你姐直接去办公室堵我。”

小蜜桃说不出话，一双下垂眼被怨恨填满。  
“你别恨我，真的，我不想你恨我……”

说罢，粗长的手指就顶进后穴。没有润滑剂，进去的过程很困难，无论是艺兴还是朴灿烈自己，都难过得不停冒冷汗。

“可我也想清楚了，兴儿，我只喜欢你一个人……”

“……”

“我知道我说这种话很混蛋，但我不骗你，你再等等，等上了大学——最好远一点，越远越好——等那时候我就去找你，我发誓我不骗你。”

朴灿烈松了手，转而伸进艺兴口中搅弄肉乎乎的舌头，“别咬我——嘶，你——算了，你咬吧……”

就这样被小蜜桃咬破了手指，皮肉都翻出来，甚至隐隐看见了骨头。血滴滴哒哒掉在地砖上，朴灿烈忍着疼说安慰的话，说得嘴皮子都干了，手指疼得都麻木了，冷汗也彻底浸湿衬衫，小蜜桃终于肯松嘴，半晌，眼泪一滴一滴滑下来，滑进伤口，冲淡了血，却害手指更疼，害朴灿烈不住发抖。

“兴儿？”

朴灿烈抓着艺兴的肩膀把人转过来，一眼就看见小蜜桃唇边和下巴上沾的血，他用袖子去擦——擦不干净的，反而让小蜜桃的嘴巴愈发艳红饱满，看起来就像是涂得口红花了。

见状，朴灿烈下面那根东西不争气地勃起。他又好气又好笑。都他妈什么时候了，还有心思想那种事。

“兴儿？”他又唤了一声。

接近一分钟的沉默过后，艺兴终于肯抬头，用一双哭红的下垂眼委屈怨怼地望着朴灿烈。

“朴灿烈，”小蜜桃的声音干涩无比，“你为什么想要我？”

“……因为我想要你。”

“各种意义上吗？”

“对，各种意义上。”

话音未落，艺兴就爆发出一阵大笑，可是听上去好惨，听上去好绝望。好半天，艺兴止住笑意，向朴灿烈投去嘲讽眼神。

“你疯了吧？还各种意义，你有毛病吧？你知道我是你什么人吗？”

某种非常不好的预感呼之欲出，朴灿烈想阻止艺兴说下去，却被一巴掌打开了手。

“你就不是我姐夫，”艺兴顶着一张将将崩溃的脸靠过来，直勾勾瞪着朴灿烈，眼中是几近疯癫的神态，“你，朴灿烈，是我的继父。”

……

“她不是我姐姐，她是我亲妈，听明白了吗？亲妈。”

刹那间，朴灿烈那张脸血色尽失。

21.

溺爱过头以致性子变得乖张叛逆，又生了那么漂亮的一张脸蛋，于是一切必然朝着失控的方向飞奔。

16岁就未婚先孕，发现的时候已经五个多月了，拿掉孩子会有生命危险，夫人的苦苦求饶也打动了会长，算了，生下来吧，生下这个不知道亲爹是谁的种当作弟弟来抚养。

认外公外婆为爹妈，真是……真是难以启齿的家丑。

碍着这样的原因，家里每个人的态度都不冷不热，只有外人在的场合才会摆出亲密，才会竭力隐藏亲密之下的扭曲关系。

如果那天没有去书店就好了，就不会被学校的坏孩子堵住，不会听到他们那句“野种”，不会跑回家求证，不会被逼着忘记真相。

真相，其实是个野种的真相，没人想要自己的真相。

存在十五年的美好世界在这一瞬间崩塌，连渣都不剩。

直到你出现，朴灿烈，你是唯一一个想要我的人，也是我的继父。

傻蛋，你被他们骗了都不知道。

22.

人事调动下来了，朴总被调去海外分公司开拓疆土，打头阵那个。人人都以为会长觉得朴总不忠，以为大小姐终于厌烦了他，才把他调到那么远的地方。虽明面上还对他殷勤奉承，但背地里都在嘲笑讽刺，说他到底是乡下来的穷小子，就算飞上枝头也变不了凤凰。

可只有朴灿烈自己知道真正原因是什么。

当初艺兴那番话无异于一盆冷水兜头浇在身上，朴灿烈都傻了，艺兴后来又说了什么都没听见，就傻呆呆看着艺兴的嘴巴，接着，夺门而出。

经过一晚又一晚的失眠之后，朴灿烈主动找到岳父，请岳父调他去海外的分公司。大概是没想到他会这么做，岳父有些诧异，问了原因，他只说想趁着年轻去外面看看，想一边读书一边工作——

“爸您了解我的，我就是想让公司里的人看清楚我不是靠女人上位，我想要——”他顿住，为突然浮现于脑海的艺兴，“我……我想……我还想要、要报答您。”他语无伦次，他花了莫大的勇气才敢把艺兴从脑袋里擦掉——

但没人知晓他能不能把小蜜桃从心里擦除，他自己都不知道。

岳父考虑了几天，同意了朴灿烈的请求。之后，妻子从岳父那里得知这件事，短暂惊讶过后便突然爆发一阵大笑。那让朴灿烈想起了艺兴，那天在洗手间的隔间里，艺兴说出真相之前就这样笑过。

那么接下来就要被妻子揭穿出走的真实原因吗？

朴灿烈不安地站在那儿，心跳剧烈，快得要从嘴巴里蹦出来。

“去吧。”

就这样？

“爱去哪儿去哪儿，”妻子冷了脸，一字一句道：“跟我没关系。”

“……”

“放心，我不会跟你离婚，听明白了吗？我，不会跟你朴灿烈，离，婚。”

妻子说罢便转身走了，剩朴灿烈一人呆立在卧室，他面色惨白，出了一身冷汗。蓦地，他笑起来，又阴鸷地瞪着床头柜上的结婚照，他恨恨咬着后槽牙，垂在身侧的手紧攥成拳，骨节都泛白。

24.

从家长参观日的第二天算起，一直到朴灿烈坐上飞机出国，艺兴始终未曾露面，像人间蒸发，没有电话没有短信，彻底将自己从朴灿烈的世界抹消。

爸爸说得没错，幸福从来都是短暂的，也正因为短暂，幸福才显得弥足珍贵。

要珍惜啊，灿烈，要珍惜得来不易的幸福。

朴灿烈想着父亲的话，眼睛看着窗外的云层，天好蓝，云好白，但落在眼里全部成了灰色。他收回目光看向面前摆着的果盘，盘子里有几块蜜桃，他捏起一块放进口中，咬下去，甜蜜汁水迸溅，而后同果肉一起顺着喉咙滑进胃里。

好甜，是啊，好甜，那么甜，怎么自己还是觉得苦呢？

25.

灿烈哥哥，你为什么想要我？

因为我想要。

灿烈哥哥，你喜欢我吗？

……

我喜欢你的，灿烈哥哥，我不讨厌你，我喜欢你。

……我也喜欢你。

好喜欢。


End file.
